I Really Liked This TShirt
by PeggsterLover
Summary: "Clive is blaming himself for this? I refuse to let him have that on his conscience. Not my best friend. It is not his fault and I need him to know that before…" Tag to that fateful scene – Graeme's POV from Mr Bugg's appearance up to his death.


_Summary: "Clive is blaming himself for this? I refuse to let him have that on his conscience. Not my best friend. It is not his fault and I need him to know that before…" Tag to that fateful scene – Graeme's thoughts from Mr Bugg's appearance up to his death._

_So this scene from Paul put tears in my eyes. How can these two put us through a film full of comedy & then throw this at us? I don't know why I still love them! Haha! Anywho, this is just a short tag to Graeme's death scene from his point of view. I hope I've got his character right._

_It was sort of inspired by a picture that I made earlier today, if you would like to see it, you can find it on the fanpop website (under the "Paul (Film 2011)" spot, it's called **Clive & Graeme - The Most Fun I Have Ever Had**) fanfiction doesn't seem to like me adding links to the story :/ lol)  
><em>

_Nope, still don't own them. If I did… well ;)_

_Enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hear a shout and turn. It is Mr Buggs. He is holding a bible in one hand, with what appears to be a bullet lodged in the front cover, and a rifle in the other hand.

"Papa?" Ruth says, shock in her voice.

This is not going to end well. We all look on in horror as he lifts the rifle.

_Oh God… _I think to myself, as I watch the aim of the weapon land on Paul.

It all happens so fast.

I see Ruth run forward and push Paul out of the line of fire, placing herself in the way. I am not going to let anything happen to her. Without thinking, I rush to her side and with a shove, send her stumbling sideways. The gunshot rings out and I wait for the worst. Which one of my friends has been hit? I glance to each member of our group and can see that no one is hurt.

"That was close." I say with a feeling of relief. Standing nearby, I can see Agent Zoil staring at me. More specifically at my chest. Confused, I follow his gaze down…

Then the pain hits me.

"Oh my…" I feel my legs practically lose all function and before I know it, my back is hitting the ground. I can feel the cold of the grass through my shirt and for a brief moment, all I can see is the stars. Somewhere not too far away, I hear Ruth scream. Suddenly, I can feel my upper body being lifted and I can see Clive's face hovering over me.

"Oh God, Graeme. Graeme!" his voice is fully of concern – I have known him long enough to recognise that tone. Like the time when we were kids, about 14, and I fell out of his treehouse while we were playing Star Trek. It had knocked the wind out of my and I received a minor concussion however I can remember looking up at him as he peered over the ledge. The worry in his voice had been the same that day as it is right now. Now I can hear Mr Buggs beginning to speak and Agent Zoil ordering to put the gun down. Their voices seem quite far away.

"Drop the fucking gun, dad!" I would laugh at her blatant defiance of her father was I not bleeding profoundly from my chest. I look down at the wound and all I can see is my blood, poured over my shirt.

"No…" I begin. "I really like this t-shirt…" I can see Paul slowly approaching me; the usually smiling face that I have come to care for is now painted with sorrow.

"This is all my fault…" I hear Clive say. "We should never have come on holiday…" Clive is blaming himself for this? I refuse to let him have that on his conscience. Not my best friend. It is not his fault and I need him to know that before…

"No… no… no… it's fine… it's fine, Clive…" I can barely speak, but I need him to hear this. He had felt so guilty after the treehouse incident – as he had pushed me – however I tried to reassure him then too, I had been standing to close to the edge. I had put myself at risk, just like I did moments ago when I pushed Ruth out of the bullet's way.

Ruth.

I can hear her softly sobbing next to me. I have really fallen for her. Really. I have never felt like this about anyone every before (not even Carrie Fisher). This is all completely new to me and now I am about to lose it. I just hope that she will be alright after... This.

I continue to speak to Clive. "You know, we've… we've had a good time, haven't we?"

"Yeah…" Clive responds. "But you got shot." He does have a point, but I can't let him think that way. I need to make sure he remembers the trip we enjoyed before this moment.

I try to speak again, but a groan of pain escapes my lips first. "Ah… Yeah, I know, but I can honestly say, Clive, this is the most fun I have ever had…" I try to force a smile as I speak but I know what is happening. I can feel myself falling. I can feel my breathing slowing and my body becoming weaker. My neck begins to lose the ability to keep my head up and as it falls backwards, I take one last look at the stars. The place I have always dreamed about, the place where all my favourite characters live. I have spent my entire life wondering what it is like up there.

And now, as my eyes close, I realise – I am about to find out for myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Well, there you go. Hope you liked it – hope it was worth the several times I rewatched the scene to get it right (and nearly ended up crying!)  
>Remember, reviews are chocolate for my muse :)<br>Much love xx_


End file.
